Computing resources monitoring tools monitor a utilization rate of computing resources and trigger an alert or an automatic scaling action when the utilization rate exceeds a resource utilization threshold. The resource utilization threshold is defined as a fixed value. Such fixed thresholds used for monitoring the utilization rate fail to accommodate dynamically changing circumstances, causing false alarm signals and a waste of computing resources.